horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Timeline
Canon Is this page going to try to establish a canon timeline for the in game events and quests, since do to the open world nature they can almost be done in any order in regards to side quests and errands? Lacrossedeamon (talk) 08:35, March 21, 2017 (UTC) My intention is to put only major side quest items that contribute to the overall timeline. So events like the Proving Massacre, Dervahl's attack, and the Sunfall infiltration to the Project ZD site and the Spire battle would be put on the timeline. The Mass effect wiki timeline is my current template Zako02 (talk) 16:34, March 21, 2017 (UTC) 24th Century Contradiction Is there any reason given in game why the Eleuthia Cradles activated almost half a century earlier than were estimated by the Zero Dawn programmers? Lacrossedeamon (talk) 08:54, March 21, 2017 (UTC) In the hologram scene where Elisabet presents the goals of ZD, she puts up a timeline detailing zero day and the years following it with estimates of major goals would be finished. Zako02 (talk) 16:34, March 21, 2017 (UTC) And I guess when you're projecting for hundreds to thousands of years the margin of error can get pretty large. Lacrossedeamon (talk) 18:39, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Just came to comment on this confusing data myself, since I knew the cradle release date was accurate, at least according to facility logs. Perhaps the estimates need slightly more emphasis on the 'estimate' part. I guess I'll do that. Felice Enellen (talk) 16:27, April 16, 2017 (UTC) EB91 Incident Log dates I've been trying to work out the format of the datestamps on the EB01 Incident Log (A-D) documents. I figure the earliest one has the kids around 5 years old, judging by appearance and demeanor, and in the final one where they're being released, I'd guess they're maybe 16, maybe 18, somewhere in there. So I took the delta between the two supposed endpoint timestamps and got 885115 arbitrons. After some guessing, my best guess is that it's in tenths of an hour, sometimes called metric minutes, depending on which particular metric time scheme you're looking at. Basically 6 minutes per tick. That would give 10y 37d 23h 30m between earliest and latest logs, which is pretty close to the difference between my age estimates. That means the final log of the release, E9B1 Incident Log C (yes, annoyingly, C and D seem to be swapped), which we know should be very close to, and slightly prior to, 2326-MAR-16 14:23 from the Operations Log, should be able to give us an anchor point to work out the other dates in the log. It occurs at 2171006 arbitrons, or 24y 285d 20h 36m from the start of the log. For simplicity, I'm going to assume the log began at midnight on some day, though that's a guess. Then I'm going to assume the kids got the bad news in log C the night before they were released (thus 2326-MAR-15 20:00), giving them chance to pack anything useful, get a night's sleep, etc.. So if we simply roll back the clock 24y 285d from 2326-MR-15, we get 2301-JN-03 for the likely facility activation date. To summarize: * E9B1 Incident Log * begins at 0000000 arbitrons, which would be 2301-JUN-03 00:00 * E9B1 Incident Log A occurs at 1285891 arbitrons, which would be 2316-FEB-05 21:06 * E9B1 Incident Log B occurs at 1413226 arbitrons, which would be 2317-JUL-21 10:36 * E9B1 Incident Log D occurs at 1653285 arbitrons, which would be 2320-APR-16 14:30 * E9B1 Incident Log C occurs at 2171006 arbitrons, which would be 2326-MAR-15 20:00 * Operations Log occurs at the full & proper given timestamp 2326-MAR-16 14:23 Note: I don't think these dates are worthy of the timeline in their current state because there's too much guesswork. It's possible the arbitron is 5m or even 10m instead of 6m. The length I'm guessing is based on my estimation of ages in holos. Edit: I had a little programmer epiphany and I think I know now. A datestamp roughly fitting this timeline would be one that is stored as days with an 8-bit fraction per day (days + 256ths of a day). It's the sort of thing a programmer might do to conserve bits in a timestamp that could be very, very large in the event of ZD taking many create/destroy cycles to work. If this is the case, an arbitron would be 337.5 seconds (5min 37.5sec). This sounds weird, but it makes sense to a programmer, trust me. It's also likely the timestamp would be stored relative to UTC. Utah and Colorado are both UTC-07:00. If that were the case, then these would be the likely dates: * E9B1 Incident Log * begins at 0000000 arbitrons, which would be 2302-DEC-25 17:00 (UTC-7) * E9B1 Incident Log A occurs at 1285891 arbitrons, which would be 2316-SEP-24 17:17 (UTC-7) * E9B1 Incident Log B occurs at 1413226 arbitrons, which would be 2318-FEB-04 02:56 (UTC-7) * E9B1 Incident Log D occurs at 1653285 arbitrons, which would be 2320-AUG-29 20:28 (UTC-7) * E9B1 Incident Log C occurs at 2171006 arbitrons, which would be 2326-MAR-15 05:49 (UTC-7) * Operations Log occurs at the full & proper given timestamp 2326-MAR-16 14:23 (UTC-7) This really, really fits with a lot of other references in the game. Having the crèche open for business on Christmas Day fits with the multiple biblical references. I can also imagine the servitors waking them around 6am on March 15th to give them the bad news, giving them a day to pack some stuff before they're forced out around midday of March 16th. Plus, the ages of the kids seen in the holos would be just about right. I very much value and request input on possible alternatives and other possible gotchas here. Felice Enellen (talk) 22:01, April 29, 2017 (UTC) HZD Time Placement We can confirm from the datapoints that GAIA Prime's destruction happened on August 26, 3020. Sylens stated that the destruction happened nineteen years ago, which would place the current year in either 3039 or 3040. According to the Record of Redmaw 2 Glyphs, the events of the game take place during the summer of the 3rd year of Avad's reign, which is anywhere between Jun 21-Sep 22. This roughly leaves two windows: Aug 27, 3039-Sep 22, 3039 and Jun 21, 3040-Aug 25, 3040. According to Teersa, the only other child outcast was 13 when he was outcast, and his opportunity to rejoin the tribe was the Proving five years later. Based on that, Aloy should be 18 years old during the time of the Proving. Since she was born in April 3021, this would place the story in the earliest window, in 3039. Should we readjust the timeline and articles to fit this?GuillermoIE (talk) 19:46, September 1, 2017 (UTC)